criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rose of Death
The Rose of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of the season as well the nineteenth case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the War of the Roses district of Parinaita. Plot After spending some time to recover from the last case. They went to the camp to see that they were planning a attack on something but they revealed that they were waiting for someone called Edwin, the solider on the other end of the tent, who's name was Berry, told them not to bother since he was always late. At that point in time, someone ran in to report something and told the time travellers to follow. They went outside and found the dead body of Edwin Brickenden, they started an investigation into the murder and filed the solider, Berry Derry. The Blacksmith who makes the swords for the yorkies, Thomas Winpot and the king of England, at the time, King Henry VI. After getting all the information they needed. They rejoined at the camp and recapped. At that point, one of the solider came in and reported that the duke of York was on his way to see the team about the murder! When the duke arrived, he talked about the murder and mentioned that he just saw one of the team going into the Yorkshire tent, when asked for a description, he told them to look in the tent. They found it and found out that it was Edward Xoilin, in a mix of confusion, Edward said he had never been in the tent since the beginning of the investigation. At that point, a purple hair Edward stepped forward and said that it was him. in confusion, they questioned the alternate version of Edward Xoilin. They then found another suspect, a woman called Ayperi, who had brought a message to the king. They carried on with their investigation and then recapped again. They recapped before being interrupted by screams of help coming from the blacksmiths, who hut had just be set on fire! After putting out the fire, the team got to questioning the rest of the suspects and then, afterwards, after getting all the information they needed, they arrested Berry Derry for the murder of Edwin Brickenden. They went to Berry to ask him about the murder but according to another solider, he left a few minutes before the team had arrived. The team went to find Berry. A few hours later, the alternate Universe version of Edward reported finding him near King's lake, when asked why he had Edward's walkie talkie, Edward said that he gave it to him when he tried to pin Berry down. The team came over to Berry and questioned him about the murder. He reported that he only did it to save his brother from the Lancaster army. When asked what he was talking about, Berry said that Henry had many people murdered because of his madness, people who looked weird, people who acted weird and many other things. Berry said he heard the king plotting Edwin's murder because of his family being from Yorkshire. Berry took him out as fast as he could and made him look like a solider. But he said that his brother wouldn't stop talking about how his older brother saved him and Henry was starting to suspected something was off. In a flood of tears, Berry then went into detail about murdering his brother to stop the mad king murdering him first and that he didn't care what happened to him. A few minutes later, the duke of York, Richard, came in and was ashamed of Berry but glad that he saved his brother. He then told him to get in the cart back home, he was being discharged and Richard Sentenced him to 10 years in prison. After Berry left, Richard thanked them and left the tent. The team then talked about what to do next and Knox suggested they have a bit of a rest before beginning on whatever mystery is going on in the war of the roses. After arresting Berry. The team were about to sleep before a knock at the door woke them up. They opened the door to be faced by a woman dressed in Victorian clothes. After introducing herself as a time agent. Knox seemed to groan and told them that a time agent was someone who checks on time to see that nothing was "Out of place". Before she could finish her sentence, the Duke called for them. Knox send Henry to deal with him while the player and Knox could talk with the duke. Before they could talk with the Time Agent, Hatty Whatso, she slaps Knox hard and angryily asked what the hell was going on, after revealing that they got about 10,000 calls about the Tudor era being broken beyond belief. Knox revealed that it wasn't them but Hatty didn't care, revealing that it was now partly fixed and warned them not to mess up this time era. Before moving on to the MOT of the time machine, which she asked for the MOT papers. Knox thought he had them with him but didn't but said that he would find them. They went to the lake, with Hatty with them, and found the checklist, they let Jessica check over the ship and she confirmed that it was in perfect working order, which they then told Hatty, much to her happiness. But before they could party too much, the lights went off and the team check the Time Machine's camera to see a message recorded for them from the "Time Reverses", telling them to stop travelling to time while they are trying to destroy it. Hatty said that they were the group of trouble-makers who believe that time should be changed. Hatty told the time agents, back in 4019, and they told them to stay with the police force until the problem could be fixed. She told them to get some rest before they carried on with their investigation into the "Time Reverses"! Henry and the player asked the Duke what he needed, he revealed that he wanted some plans for the Lancastrian's next attack. The duke said that he saw Henry burning something in the fire at the old Blacksmith. They had a look and analysed it after finding it burned and, luckily, Rupert could put it back together. They then went back to the duke and handed the plans back to Richard, he was very thankful for his help and gave them a reward for their help. After getting some sleep and having something to eat and drink, the team looked around and thought that travelling forward a bit in time would be a good idea. So they pressed the travel button and went to 1456, one year later! Summary Victim *'Edwin Brickenden' (Found dead on the field with soil and a red rose in his mouth) Murder weapon *'Plant soil' Killer *'Berry Derry' Suspects Berry_Derry_suspect_complete.png|Berry Derry Thomas_Winpot_suspect_complete.png|Thomas Winpot King_Henry_VI_suspect_complete.png|Henry Crouchback AU_Edward_suspect_complete.png|Alternate Universe Edward Xoilin Ayperi_suspect_complete.png|Ayperi Quasi-suspect Hatty_Whatso_suspect.png|Hatty Whatso Duke_of_York_suspect.png|Richard, Duke of York Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine *The killer plays Jacks *The killer can read scrolls *The killer wears a Yorkshire rose *The killer has brown hair Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yorkshire field's camp (Clues: Victim's body, Helmet) *Examine Helmet (Result: Yorkshire rose) *Examine Initials in rose (Result: Match with person; New suspect: Berry Derry) *Report the murder to Berry (New crime scene: Blacksmiths) *Investigate Blacksmiths (Clues: Burned wood, Weird hat, Locked chest) *Examine Burned Wood (Result: Sign; New suspect: Thomas Winpot) *Question the Blacksmith about the victim. *Examine weird hat (Result: Replacement hat; New clue: Details on person) *Examine Details on person (Result: Match; New suspect: King Henry VI) *Ask the king if he knew about the murder. *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Strange pieces) *Analyse Strange pieces (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Jacks) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Yorkshire tent (Result: Duke Richard's description, Bloody paper) *Examine Duke Richard's description (Result: Strange surprise; New suspect: Alternate Universe Edward Xoilin) *Ask the Alternate version of Edward what he's doing in the past (Profile: Edward plays Jacks) *Examine bloody paper (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer can read scrolls; New crime scene: King's Lake) *Investigate King's Lake (Result: Ottoman Empire scroll, Destroyed Helmet, Faded letter) *Examine Ottoman empire scroll (Result: Coat of arms; New suspect: Ayperi) *Question Ayperi about being in England and the scroll (Profile Updated: Ayperi can read scrolls and plays Jacks) *Examine Destroyed helmet (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match) *Question the king about breaking the victim's helmet (Profile Updated: King Henry can read scrolls, drinks wine and plays Jacks) *Examine faded letter (Result: Angry letter) *Analyse Anger Letter (12:00:00) *Demand to know why Berry was angry at his disowned brother, who is the victim. (Profile Updated: Berry can read scrolls, drinks wine and plays Jacks) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Hut (Clues: Bottle of poison, Threat, Gift) *Examine Bottle of poison (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance (Result: Ottoman parched wheat) *Ask Ayperi who she was going to poison (Profile Updated: Ayperi drinks wine) *Examine Gift (Result: Necklace and card) *Ask Edward about the gift (Profile Updated: Edward can read scrolls) *Examine threat (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse fingerprints (09:00:00) *Question Thomas about burning down his own hurt (Profile Updated: Thomas: an read scrolls, drinks wine and plays Jacks) *Investigate dug up ground (Clues: Bloody rock, Pile of dirt) *Examine bloody rock (Result: Fibers) *Analyse fibers (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Piles of dirt (Result: Broken object) *Analyse broken object (09:00:00; attribute: the killer wears a Yorkshire rose) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Roses and Crowns (1/6) (No stars) Roses and Crowns (1/6) *See what Hatty needs from us (Available at the beginning of Roses and Crowns; Reward: Time agent Outfit) *Investigate King's Lake (Clue: Faded checklist) *Examine Faded checklist (Result: Time Machine's checklist) *Analyse time machine with checklist (09:00:00) *Update Hatty on the time Machine state (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyse Camera footage (Prerequisite: Updating Hatty; 06:00:00) *Speak to the Duke of York (Available at the beginning of Roses and Crowns) *Investigate Burned hut (Clue: Burned wood) *Examine Burned wood (Result: Burned plan) *Analyse Burned plan (03:00:00) *Tell Richard about the Lancastrian's plans (Result: Burger) Trivia *This is one of the cases where we go back to a crime scene and then visit the 3rd crime scene *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. **However, it is later revealed to be a alternate universe version of a main character. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:War of the Roses